Led Astray
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra is unable to cope with Asami breaking up with her and drowns herself with drugs, alcohol, and sex. Her life has been a mess for the past five years and she eventually ends up in the ER where Asami works in. After their confrontation, something inside of Korra finally snaps. Rated M for drugs, smut, rape, mature/dark content. TRIGGER WARNING, please read my notes.
1. SPIRYTUS

AN: Well you're in for a dark ass ride… also I usually mark my smut scenes but not for this one. Ah but there is a rape scene and I'll mark where it starts in case some of you want to skip it. Enjoy the dark angst.

Note: # is when there is a time skip, no specific time gap though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Legend of Korra_ series; it belongs to its rightful owners.

Edit: Before you read my fanfic, I just want you to know that this story has serious mature content. If you are under the age of 18, please don't read this because there is a lot of content that may be upsetting. As you see from my tags, Korra rapes Asami and they go through a lot of things together but they WILL end up together. There is a sense of unrealistically because of this since rape victims don't usually fall in love with their rapist and no lawful justice happens. This work is FICTION and is a korrasami fanfic so they will end up together. So, if you don't think a victim and rapist relationship is right, STOP here. This is not the fanfic for you and there are plenty of others. I DON'T condone rape or the usage of drugs. This is just a deep and dark fanfic with heavy content that will most likely trigger conflicting emotions. You have been warned so if you still want to read this, go for it.

* * *

Ch 1: SPIRYTUS

"ASAMI WHY?! PLEASE, DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Korra desperately bawls in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Korra but it's over… I… I don't love you anymore…" Asami turns away, unable to face the younger woman and starts walking towards the door.

Korra bolted over to her lover and dropped down on her knees, grabbing a hold of Asami's legs. "No no no no! PLEASE don't leave me I'M BEGGING YOU! I'll do or fix whatever you want just PLEASE don't, DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" She was on the floor crying like a madman while desperately holding onto her legs.

"I'm sorry… but I just can't..." Yanking her legs forward, she ignored her ex lover's screams and cries as she walked away, not turning back.

#

"KORRA!"

Slamming her against the apartment wall, "Knock it off will you, stop harassing Asami! She said she doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

"SHUT UP MAKO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND ASAMI."

Asami stood there speechless with her luggage and boxes. She was moving out of the apartment Korra and herself shared. Avoiding eye contact, the maiden had her body turned and was holding onto her elbow with her right hand.

"I said that's enough Korra! Stop being an idiot and just listen to what we have to say! Listen to Asami for god's sakes!"

Korra was about to snap, "Like I said what does this have to-" freezing up. "No… no no no, you two are dating again aren't you…"

Mako flinched but remained silent.

"You are… god dammit Mako Asami YOU! SON OF A BITCH! SO YOU'RE WILLING TO DATE HIM BUT NOT ME? WHY! WHAT THE HELL!" Shoving Mako off her body, "Get out of my face… BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Korra screams feeling betrayed.

Mako tried to speak, "Korra look I… we-"

Throwing a hard punch she nailed him in the jaw, knocking him onto the floor. She ignores him as she intently stares at Asami. "Look at me… tell me in my face WHY! WHY ARE YOU WILLING TO DATE HIM INSTEAD OF ME! WHY! Why Asami why…" her voice broke as she tried suppressing her tears.

"..."

Silence filled the room for a minute which felt like an eternity to the distressed girl.

"So that's your answer? Fine. Don't ever show yourselves in front of me again… you have five minutes to move your shit out of my house."

Shutting her eyes, she blinked away her tears before walking towards Asami. When she was next to the woman, she stopped in place and looked at the maiden one last time. Asami still wouldn't look her in the eyes before Korra continued to walk forward and purposely bumped into her shoulder. Devastated, Korra walked outside without looking back and slammed the door shut.

*two years later*

The room was smokey from all the countless joints such as cigarettes, cigars, whatever illegal drug that created a good high, had been lit on the ashtray holders. There were countless beer cans, jugs and wine bottles scattered all across the floor. And on a small cabinet next to the bed, there were multiple syringes and needles on top of it. Groaning, Korra shifted the blanket knocking over some beer cans down onto the floor. She sat upright before running her fingers through her short, choppy cut hair. Letting out a sigh, she nudged the sleeping body that was next to her.

"Azula… wake up, you need go."

She mumbles before wrapping her arms around Korra's waist and started kissing her hip before talking, "Mmm baby don't be like that, it's still early… let me sleep..."

Korra sighs before repeating herself more firmly, "Azula we've gone through this before, we fuck and then you leave."

"Mm..." kissing her lower back, "I know…" pulling Korra back down on the mattress. "But before I leave, I believe I owe a favor for last night…" She lifted up one Korra's leg up and pulled it over her own shoulder before kissing Korra's lower lips.

Korra lets out a hum before spreading her legs for more access.

Azula giggles before sucking her clit and licking her entire wet vulva. She caressed Korra's toned thighs as she brought her hands up and held onto them firmly before passionately eating her out. She roughly sucked, slurped and licked Korra's sex again and again as her own womanhood became wet. She left out a soft moan of arousal while carefully bobbing back and forth and slid in two of her fingers. Churning them in a irregular fast circular movement, Azula started thrusting it in and out while sucking her clit more hungrily.

"Mmh…" Korra lets out a soft moan before grabbing onto Azula's head and pulls her in closer.

Not before long Korra clamped down her legs and shuddered in Azula's mouth. She let out a nice, euphoric moan as Azula slowly rubbed her G-spot letting Korra ride out her orgasm. Once Korra stopped shaking, Azula pulled out her fingers from her wet sex with a trial of fluid dripping down her lips.

"Mmh..." licking her lips and fingers, "Did I make up for my stubbornness?"

Korra didn't respond and lifted her chin up, leading it to her lips. She sucked her plump lips passionately for a few seconds before slipping her tongue and immediately swirled it against hers. They both moaned in their kiss before Korra pushed her down onto her back. Grabbing Azula's wrists, she pinned them above her head before pulling out a sex toy. Korra swiftly inserted a double sided dildo into her womanhole and started teasing Azula's lower lips with the tip of the other end of the phallic.

"Well… depends on how much you're gonna scream."

Azula giggles with anticipation and snickers, "Then fuck me like you mean it."

Slowly licking her lips, Korra aggressively slammed the phallic into Azula's wet hole in one fell swoop. The woman let out a harsh gasp before Korra started rocking her hips barbarically.

"AAAHHHHH! FUCK YES KORRA!"

Wet claps repeatedly sounded off as Korra grunted, thrusting faster and harder, in and out of her wet sex. Then, not before long they both climaxed together and Azula let out a wonderful scream. Once they were both settled, Korra pulled out and grabbed the dildo from inside of her and tossed it aside. She then sat on the edge of the bed while Azula wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

Kissing her ear, "Still can't forget about _her_ baby girl..." rubbing her shoulder with her thumb.

Korra sighs before bending over to pick up Azula's black blouse and tossed it at her face.

Azula pouts, puckering her lips before getting dressed. "You're no fun."

#

Korra was shaking from the effects from the new steroids Tokuga gave her. Everything was in slow motion and it felt like she could move better than anyone else in the world. She felt so strong and fast. It was all simply amazing and she was on a great, no... an _amazing_ high.

Grunting Korra threw a hard right hook and nailed the other woman in the jaw. She staggered backwards before Korra quickly slid in front of her, nailing her with a five tap combo at her torso and ended it with a roundhouse kick. The crowd roars in excitement as Korra pants while wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand

The referee rung the bell and walked over to raise one of Korra's arm announcing the winner. "THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS OUR UNDEFEATED CHAMPION, THE AVATAR!"

Loud cheers and a thunder of applauses covered the whole room as Korra stood there blankly looking at the floor. Then, once she concluded that it was over, Korra walked off the ring and landed on the beat up concrete with a small thud. Cracking her neck side to side, she proceeded to walk towards the locker room before a man wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Great job Kor, as expected from my greatest champ!" Handing her a towel to wipe off her sweat. "Now then let's talk about your reward." He walked with the fighter into the locker room and tosses her a sack that contained countless drugs like steroids, ecstasy, heroine, cocaine, etc…

"Thanks," she says in monotone voice while shaking her hand to relieve her jittering body.

"No no no, who are jesting kid! Thank you! It's thanks to you I've been winning the pools for the past three years now! You're my favorite and best fighter Kor!"

Korra wasn't really impressed like usual before opening up her locker and grabbed her favorite form of poison, strong ass alcohol. She unscrewed the cap and poured shot of SPIRYTUS in her mouth before grunting from the smooth burning sensation down her throat. She capped it and set it back in before grabbing and lighting up her cigarette, taking a deep inhale.

"Don't thank me, as long as you give me what I need, we got a deal."

Tokuga pulled Korra into a friendly choke hold, "Aw come on kid, don't be like this. I give you the best quality stuff there is! Just go home, use them and relax, you're just tired my love but damn… I still can't believe you like that shit, it's ninety six percent alcohol."

Breaking free from the hold and swatting away his arm, Korra swung the bag over her shoulder. "That's why it's good. I'll catch you later," letting out another puff of smoke.

#

"Hmm, well I've known you for about five years now and well... I don't want to suggest anything Kor but it looks there's a new serum roaming around on the black market." Making a devious smirk, "But of course, yours truly managed to get some but I heard this shit will either knock you out cold or kill you. It's one of the two so I don't know if it's any good… I haven't had anyone really willing to test it for me." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Inhaling some cocaine threw her nose, "Hmm… sure I'll try it."

Smirking devilishly, "Atta girl! Don't worry if shit gets bad we'll leave you and call an ambulance alright?"

She scoffs, "Whatever..." Sticking out her hand, "Let's get it over with."

Once he handed over a syringe with some clear liquid inside, Korra took it and injected it into her forearm's vein. She took a deep inhale before opening her eyes again. A rush energy and a great high surged throughout her body before she mutters some words, "Oh shit… fuck that's no good…" she started collapsing, "Don't… use... thi... shit…"

She fell to the floor with a hard thud before Tokuga cursed to himself. "Dammit, it was too strong..."

#

"Is there any doctor available?! A patient collapsed from OD (overdose) and is seriously convulsing!" The ambulance's EMS nurse yells while pushing the patience through the ER.

"Right over here!" The new intern Kai starts waving at the nurse for attention.

Meanwhile a soft laughter escapes Dr. Sato's mouth, "Yes I know real funny Opal… just because I did _that_ doesn't mean that-" they both turned their heads upon hearing Kai and looked at the incoming comotion. Asami's phone started buzzing and she pulled it out, looking at the new message. "OD patient, female, around age twenty five…"

Looking up, "That must be her come Ope let's go." The doctor ran towards the stretcher and watched as it got closer. Once in sight, Asami's eyes shot wide open and she froze, "K-Korra?" Snapping out of it "Kai! What's her condition?"

"Her body is in shock and she has been resuscitated for the third time already on her way here. She's been convulsing and seems to be puking something up."

"Understood, bring her to Room Three."

"On it!"

They all quickly rushed and pushed the stretcher towards the room. As she ran alongside the patience, Asami couldn't help but look down with concern _"Why… Korra why are you here and OD at that? What happened to you?"_

*flashback*

Korra was high on cocaine and ecstasy. She was in one of her favorite nightclubs and the entire building was smoked with an erotic enhancing mist. Moans and screams of pleasure filled the rooms and Korra was one of the people causing the symphony. She was currently in bed with some stranger fucking her roughly. Her skin was pale, she was of Earth Kingdom descendant, she had long black hair and green eyes. But none of that really mattered to Korra and she pushed her legs apart. Letting out a breath, Korra gave her several more pumps before yanking out her shaft and lined up her strap-on against her wet folds teasingly.

"COME ON BABY DON'T TEASE ME NOW!"

Pulling her over to the edge of the bed, Korra flipped over the woman on all fours and brought up her ass. Slamming her shaft back inside her wet hole, she started thrusting vigorously getting a loud shriek. "AAAAH FUCK YES KORRA! RIGHT THERE, AAAAHH YOU'RE SO DEEP!" She screams in pleasure.

Korra's shaft was pounding in and out of her sobbing wet mess as she leaned forward for a sloppy kiss from behind. The tan woman gave her plenty of affection: fondling her breasts, twerking her pink erect nipple, leaving kiss and bite marks all over her porcelain skin and slapping her white cheeks repeatedly. Korra continued to make her climax again and again, fucking her senselessly having orgasm after orgasm.

#

Flashing the light in her eye pupils side to side, "Kai grab me four packs saline. Opal grab me the pump machine. Sokka get me the-" the heart rate machine started flatlining, "Get me the defibrillator right now!"

"Yes doctor!" They all respond. Asami quickly then placed the heart rate readers on Korra's pressure points before tilting her head back. She gave the unconscious woman two breaths and started performing CPR.

"Come on wake Korra wake up!"

Pump after pump Asami counted to thirty before giving her another breath. She repeated this process a few times before her team finally had all of the items and machines ready. Asami switched places with Opal and she continued to give Korra pumps on her chest while Asami prepared the defibrillator.

Kai quickly squirted some gel on the shock pads before Asami rubbed them together. "Two-hundred okay, clear."

Opal got off Korra and Asami gave her a shock. Looking at the heart rate machine, her pulse didn't return. "Three hundred, clear."

Another shock but this time the machine leveled out. Dr. Sato set the pads down and prepared pump machine. Once set, she turned it on and proceeded to empty out Korra stomach.

"Sokka draw some blood and do a blood scan. Kai hook her up to the IV drip. Opal make sure her vitals remain stable."

"Yes doctor!"

Asami continued her treatment and frowned while doing so, _"Korra… what happened…"_

#

Korra twitched, waking up while grunting and groaning before lifting up her hand to rub her head. "Fuck my head… Tokuga you asshole what the hell did you give me..."

"That's what I would like to know," shifting her weight to the side.

Korra froze at the sound of the voice. She mumbled to herself quietly, "No… mother fucker you have to be-" looking up, her worst nightmare was standing in front of her. "Goddammit…" she practically hisses.

"So, are you going to explain why after five years of losing contact you _end up_ in my hospital? What the hell have you been doing Korra? Your blood had traces of-"

"SHUT UP!" Korra screams, "You don't have the right to talk to me like we're friends. Sure we dated in the past BUT, THAT IS the past so you should work on your professionalism, _Dr. Sato._ " She says her name mockingly.

Asami couldn't say anything back, Korra was right. It was unprofessionally of her, "... My apologies Ms. Seaton, how do you feel?" Unconsciously using her left hand to brush back her hair, "Do you feel any-"

Korra snapped up and grabbed her left hand noticing a gold band on her ring finger, "You're fucking married? Son of a- you're kidding me," she angrily says. Asami tries breaking free from the grip but was unable to do so because of Korra's strong grip. "Who is it… is it Mako? You bitch, you dumped me for him and NOW YOU'RE MARRIED TO HIM." She yells with tears forming in her eyes.

"Miss… Korra calm down, this isn't the place for your tantrum. I told you five years ago that we… it was over between us and-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ME A REASON ABOUT WHY WE BROKE UP!" Korra yells giving her a pained expression.

Asami's heart clenched, "I… Korra listen I-"

With bad timing, Kai came running in with a worried face, "ASAMI! What's wrong, what's happening?!"

Korra releases her grip on Asami's hand and smacks it away before pushing herself up. Standing firmly on the floor, she yanks out the IV drip in her forearm. "I was just released from the hospital," Korra states coldy before storming out the room.

"W-what? Wait, what do you mean? Dr. Sato? WAIT MS. SEATON! WAIT!"

Korra didn't look back and stormed out of the hospital, ignoring all of the eyes on her. The drugs were still in her system keeping her slightly delusional and she was getting more aggravated by the minute with plenty of adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"God dammit… out of all the goddamn hospitals there are, it _**had**_ to be the one where Asami was working in…"

#

Several painful days have passed since the incident in the hospital and Korra couldn't get Asami out of her mind. She _**never**_ had been able to do that since they broke up but, this time, it was different. She was always extremely irritated and nothing she took or smoked helped her mood. She even fought in more arena fights to relieve some stress but that didn't work at all.

Eventually Korra gave in to her curiosity and ended up stalking Asami, finding out small details about her life such as where she lived. Several more days passed and Korra finally had the nerves to make a move. But, she still didn't have the guts to do it out in the open so she waited until it was dark and waited outside of her house late at night. She was annoyingly tapping her foot on the loose gravel while smoking a cigarette, waiting for Asami to come home. Korra wanted to talk. She was finally ready after all these years to finally hear the reason for their break up.

"..."

*meanwhile*

Smiling to herself, Asami pulled up in the driveway. "I hope he likes the gifts Bolin and Opal got him from their mini vacation..." Shutting off her car's engine, she took out her keys from the ignition and stepped outside, closing the drivers side door. Then walking over to the passenger side, she grabbed the door handle and smiled at the big wrapped up gift through the window. Right when she was about to open the door, she felt a hand grab her from behind and let out a muffled scream before falling unconscious.

*Rape Alert*

Asami was on _her_ bed. Korra stood there nervously feeling incredible guilt accompanied by disbelief that she actually kidnapped Asami. As her ex girlfriend laid there unconscious, Korra started having a panic attack and walked back and forth with her hands gripping her head. Tugging at her hair, she muttered countless insults to herself. "Korra you're fucking crazy. You piece of shit. You mother fucker! Why would you do this!" Collapsing onto the floor on her knees, she cried out painful tears in fetal position while rocking back and forth. "No no no no nonoNONONOOOO!"

Before long, something inside of her finally snapped. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing. Hollow. Numb. Cold. Alone. Her tears had ceased and she slowly stood up. Looking at the beautiful maiden sleeping on her bed, Korra walked over and cupped her cheek. Her eyes were blank and void of emotion. She eventually walked towards her small cupboard and pulled out two medicine bottles: one with pills and the other with some bronze fluid. The liquid one was her strongest dose of drugs, highly concentrated heroin and the other bottle had a form of rape drug pills.

Then without a second thought, Korra pulled out a fresh needle and syringed in enough liquid making it full. She then grabbed some ecstasy pills and downed several of them while drinking it with a can of beer. Finishing the can, she crushed it in her palm and tossed aside before injecting herself with the drug. Her vision blurred and hazed for a few seconds as she felt her heart racing. Grabbing the remainder of the ecstacy pills, she walked back to the bed with another can of beer and set it on the drawer next to the bed. She took another sip of her beer before putting on a very thick, and long strap-on didlo. Looking down at Asami, she brushed away her hair on her check before she started stripping the unconscious woman.

Korra ripped off her maroon blouse and black, lacy bra before unbuckled her belt. At this point Asami groaned before opening her eyes. Immediately panicking "K-Korra? Wh-what are you? No stop, KORRA NO STOP! HELP!"

The maiden started kicking at the drug addict and nailed her right in the face, splitting her lip and drawing some blood. Aggravated, Korra roughly pushed herself onto Asami's body and pinned down her arms. Reaching over for the ecstacy pills, she dumped the rest in her palm and shoved them down Asami's throat making her gag but she didn't care. Her hand was pressed against her mouth and she refused to let Asami cough out the pills before grabbing the beer can and poured some down her throat.

Asami eventually swallowed the pills before coughing out painfully. Her throat was on fire and her voice was shaking as she pleaded to the woman, "Please! Please don't Korra I'm begging you- please stop, don't do this!"

Korra gritted her jaw and spat out some blood before yanking off her jeans and panties. Then repositioning herself on top of the helpless maiden, she lined up her shaft against her pink lips. She then finally leaned down and whispered bitterly into her ear, "You're begging me? It's your fault Asami… I begged you not to leave me five years ago… yet, you left me so what do you think is going to happen?" She says in a cold, threatening voice.

Fear overcame Asami's body. She felt weak. She had no strength to resist and her lower region was tingling and burning from unwanted arousal. She was breathing haggardly before Korra shoved a piece of fabric in her mouth. She whimpered and struggled fruitlessly before Korra slammed in her whole phallic in one swoop. Asami slammed her eyes shut and released a muffled scream of pain. Tears started falling down her cheek before Korra started roughly thrusting in and out.

For the next several long minutes the only thing that could be heard in the room was the bed creaking, Korra's grunts, wet claps and muffled screams. Blood was dripping from their penetration, staining the mattress before Asami could've sworn she felt a wet drop on her cheek. She tried opening her eyes to figure it out but was immediately flipped over on all fours.

Korra took the bunched up fabric from Asami's mouth and threw it onto the floor. Asami let out a sharp and painful exhale before trying to speak, "Korra _PLEASE_ stop! NO! HELP! IT HURTS-" yanking her raven black hair back, Korra ignored her and continued to rape her senselessly.

"AAAHHHHH!"

No longer muffled, Asami screamed in pain again and again as her sex was being torn apart. Blood, along with some other sexual fluids were dripping down on the inside of Asami's pale thighs. The tears never stopped and she fisted the bed sheets while biting down onto the cover. She couldn't think about anything else anymore and pain was unbearable as it succumbed her mind.

Korra never said anything. She just continued to rape Asami rougher and harder. Grabbing her ass viciously, she repeated slapped it heavily while slamming in her shaft over and over again. She didn't feel good. She didn't even feel anything. Even the effects of the countless drugs she took, she just _couldn't_ feel anything.

Everything felt void.

Numb.

Cold.

Tiring.

Korra had been blacked out before realizing what she was she doing, _"I- want am I… I-I can't go back now… I…"_ More tears that Korra thought had dried up started falling from her eyes again. She momentarily paused and wiped them away before pulling Asami's body towards the edge of the bed. She stepped down onto the floor and pulled Asami's leg down as well. Leaning forward she pinned down both of her hands above her head and continued raping her aggressively.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Korra couldn't hear her screams. She only continued fucking her before glancing down towards their penetration and ignored the mass amount of blood that was dripping down her legs. Everything was dull and icy as tears continued to fall down Korra's cheek.

Then after what felt like two hours, Asami had fainted and Korra was fucking a motionless body. Now noticing this, Korra stopped and slipped out her blood covered dildo. She took off the strap-on and threw it onto the floor before double checking for Asami's pulse. It was still beating. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Korra picked her up gently and properly tucked her in bed. Pulling the blanket over her, she sat down and gently brushed off the hair that was in her face and watched as Asami slept.

 _Everything was all a mess._

Korra never thought that Asami would leave her. She **couldn't** comprehend the thought of that because they were just so deeply in love with each other after she broke up with Mako. **Five goddamn years ago…** She never thought that her life would be a mess without Asami. She dropped out of medical school instead of aiming to become doctors together. She abandoned and threw away her dream of helping people. Instead, she did the very opposite and ended up hurting people by fighting in illegal underground fights for a living. She even became a _**fucking**_ drug addict for fucks sake. She was done. She was tired. She has had enough.

Gripping her face, she stood up and went inside of the bathroom. Plugging the drain, she started filling the bathtub with cold water. As she let that run, she went back outside and grabbed a pencil and some paper. She sat down on the stool exhausted before scribbling down some confessions. When she was finished, she folded it up neatly into a tri fold and set it on the counter. She wrote down Asami's name neatly on the back before setting the pencil down and walked over for one last close look of her one true love.

Korra had no more tears. She stood there with a broke face before turning back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She walked towards the bathroom and paused at the door. Looking over her shoulder, Korra took one final glance at her beloved.

"Goodbye Asami."

The door closed shut.

#

Waking up in a panic, Asami jerked around fearing for her life. Once she calmed down and realized that Korra wasn't around, she pushed herself up. She let out a whimper of pain before looking under the blanket, it was stained in red. Grasping her face, she suppressed her tears and tried focusing her eyes before sliding off the covers. She wrapped herself in the blanket and carefully took a more painful that expected step onto the floor before falling down with a thud.

The maiden immediately looked up and searched for Korra again. She wasn't there. Letting out another sigh of relief she forcefully moved her body upright and staggered over to the kitchen. Noticing a letter with her name on the counter, she hesitantly grabbed it and started reading it.

It read:

 _"Dear Asami,_

 _I have so many things I need to tell you... But there are just_ _ **too**_ _many and so little time so I hope this letter can do justice. For the past_ _ **long**_ _five years I have always thought about what to say to you_ _ **if**_ _I ever met you again… but I am_ _ **irrelevant**_ _so let me start with this._

 _I'm_ _ **sorry**_ _for raping you._ _**I'm SORRY.**_ _My words will never be enough to express my regret and sincerity but I can only say that_ _ **I'm sorry**_ _. I'm sorry for letting you see me like this. I'm sorry that I'm broken. I'm just so sorry… I should've known five years ago that I wasn't good enough for you. Mako was right. I am a_ _ **useless**_ _idiot. Take care of him alright, I never did break it off with you guys on a good terms… I'm sorry… I should've known when you broke up with me that I wasn't good enough for you, for you guys… I'm sorry._

 _I truly did believe that you were lying when you said you didn't love me anymore and wanted to break up so I was persistent… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bothering you, burdening you and wasting your time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't the person you needed. I'm sorry that I_ _ **couldn't see**_ _that you_ _ **never**_ _loved me in the first place. I'm sorry for being the cause of your grief. I'm sorry I ever existed…"_

Suddenly realizing what this letter was, Asami started to panic for another reason. Korra was nowhere in sight and she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even if Korra did rape her, that doesn't mean that Asami wanted her to die. _Especially_ with the conditions they'd be leaving off with. Once she focused her thoughts, Asami could hear the water running in the bathroom and quickly stumbled over to the door and turned the knob, it was locked.

"KORRA!"

Banging on the door.

"KORRA ARE YOU INSIDE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Banging loudly again, "No it can't be…" she quickly started ramming her body into the door, again and again trying to break it down.

"KORRAA!"

 _"I'm sorry I ended up becoming a useless human being. You were right to not love me. I'm a waste of life. I don't deserve to live. I'm just a weak drug addict who can't even function properly without them. I'm so fucking…_ _ **A mess**_ _. A burden. A waste of life to everyone in this world who_ _ **doesn't**_ _deserve this…_ _ **me**_ _, an abomination… I need to disappear…_

 _I'm just so tired… I'm so_ _ **so SO**_ _**TIRED.**_ _I don't deserve someone like you. I never did. I'm sorry that we became friends. It was all my fault. I wished we never dated. I wish we never even met in school._ _ **I wish I was NEVER born in the first place.**_ _I_ _ **HATE**_ _myself, I'M SUCH A_ _ **FUCK**_ _UP. I_ _ **ALWAYS HAVE been**_ _a fuck up._

 _You were the only one that kept me in this delusion that I deserved anything but now I realize that I only dragged you down. I'm sorry…_ _ **I'M SORRY! I won't ever bother you again. I'm sorry. I'm so SO SORRY…**_

 _I_ _ **don't**_ _**need**_ _any false love or friendship or forgiveness… Just know that I'm sorry. I'm tired Asami... I tried my best… I'm sorry, I… I'm just so tired… I'm so sorry Asami… Goodbye._

 _Korra."_

Grunting for the billionth time, Asami gave the door one last painfully kick and it gave in. She stumbled through the doorway before falling down onto the red soaked titles. Her heart sank. When she looked up Korra was slouched against the white bathtub with one of her arms submerged in the water. It was dyed bloody red and her clothes were basically soaked all the way through. Everything, _everything_ seemed to have been frozen. It was as if time was at stop and Asami couldn't hear the water running. She couldn't feel the pain from her body. She felt numb from the cold water which was frigid against her naked body. The atmosphere was just algid, void of life. _Korra wasn't moving._

"No… no no nonono KORRA!"

Desperately crawling over to the bathtub, she pulled out her lifeless body from the tub. The doctor screamed over and over again as she shakingly reached over and grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping up Korra's slit wrist tightly.

"KORRA! WAKE UP CAN YOU HEAR ME? KORRA!"

Slapping her cold cheek, she was unresponsive. Asami felt for her pulse and mumbled countless curse words before bolting out of the room looking for a phone. She scrambled through the mess on the floor ignoring the blood on her legs before finally finding her jeans. She quickly yanked out her phone from the back pocket and ran back into the bathroom while dialing 911. The doctor then lifted up Korra's cold body and pulled her into a tight hug from behind while bracing up her arm up towards her heart.

"Hello, this is Dr. Asami Sato from Future Industries Hospital and I need an ambulance with as much blood type O transfusion you can get right away to xxxxx. Yes, the patient is in critical condition and her pulse is faint…. I understand that will do for now but call the other hospitals for blood and find some donors ASAP. Yes, yes I understand."

Hanging up, Asami wasn't even sure if she had said the right address but her gut feeling was telling her that it was the same place they lived in together five years ago. She tosses her phone aside and quickly reassess Korra's wrist again.

"I have to stop the bleeding…" Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and thought about what to do. Deciding on her course of action, she lifted Korra out from the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen counter. Her wrist was bleeding through the towel and left a small trail of blood on the floor when Asami just noticed how light Korra was. But she ignored the fact before cleaning and knocking the beer cans and other items off the counter.

Setting Korra down on top, she grunted and ignored the sharp, burning pain from her lower region. Shaking it off she quickly grabbed and tied another piece of fabric around her elbow to cut off her circulation. Pivoting towards the drawers, she barbarically rummaged through the cupboards searching for a first aid kit.

"Dammit… where the hell is the first aid kit!"

Huffing out of frustration, she ended up abandoning her initial idea and turned the stove on, setting it on high before grabbing a kitchen knife. She held it horizontally over the fire and stood there nervously suppressing her tears.

"What the hell Korra, you don't get to rape me and then die! Wake up… I need you to wake up for god's sakes!"

Time couldn't pass by any slower for the knife to become hot enough and Asami nervously tapped her foot while glancing around the room. It was indeed the same place they lived together five years ago but the state of the apartment was barely recognizable and horrible. Eventually, Asami finally noticed a bottle of SPIRYTUS.

Raising her brow, "That's… I believe Mako said that it was ninety six percent alcohol… that'll work perfectly…"

Now ready, she took the scorching hot blade off the fire and turned off the stove before turning around and pulled the blood soaked towel off Korra's wrist. She left out a breath before singeing her bloody slit wrist. The doctor winced and closed one eye by reflex before glancing up at Korra's face. There was no response whatsoever. Asami wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not that Korra didn't feel the pain but she knew that this wasn't a good sign. No response at all is dire and she quickly grabbed the bottle of SPIRYTUS and poured it on her wrist.

Once done, she ran over to Korra's dresser and pulled out one navy blue hoodie, a grey long sleeve and some black sweatpants. She hastily put on the hoodie and sweats before running back into the kitchen. Using the knife, she ripped up the grey long sleeve into a long strip of fabric and soaked another small piece with the SPIRYTUS before wrapping them all around her wrist tightly. Then just in the nick of time, she heard the ambulance's sirens.

"Korra you better not fucking die, you better not or else I'll kill you myself!" She spits out in anger, confusion, fear and frustration as she lifted Korra off the counter and headed towards the ambulance.

#

Things have finally more or less settled down in the ER and Korra was in the middle of an operation. Asami on the other hand was sitting outside on a bench with her head leaning back against the wall. Her forearms were covering her exhausted eyes and she continued ignoring her blood stained clothes.

Footsteps started closing in on the doctor, "Asami! What happened?! I heard that Korra was rushed to the ER is she alright?" Her friend calls out to her before pausing in place, "Oh my god, Asami, what happened are you alright you're covered in-"

"Korra's blood." She cuts her off, "I'm covered in Korra's blood Opal… she attempted suicide but I found her just in the nick of time… I hope…"

"What? How? Why? Wait how did you-" now noticing Asami's injuries, she took a double take at her friend's appearance. None of those clothes belonged to her and she had a few noticeable bruises all over her body with some nicks on her face. "No… d-don't tell me she- did Korra rape you Asami?"

Letting out a hard breath, Asami slowly brought down her arm. She had a pained expression on her face before responding solemnly, "Do you know if Dr. Katara is available."

Opal's assumption was correct but she didn't press further knowing that Asami didn't want to talk about it. "Yes she should be available right now. I'm pretty sure she's in her office at this moment."

Forcing a smile, "Thank you…" Asami started pushing herself up while grunting before painfully making her way over in the hospital. Pausing briefly, "Opal…"

"Yes sweetheart…"

"Can you help me draw some of my blood for blood work… just in case something…" her voice fell silent toward the end.

Opal held in her voice of distress and anguish, "Of course… let's get you some help."

"Thank you… and can I borrow your phone… I left it in Korra's bathroom and I need to call him… I left him alone last night when I disappeared is he alrig-"

"Asami it's okay sweetheart Bolin actually forgot to give you something so he went over to your place but you weren't home and your car was… we were really worried there you know… you didn't answer your phone either so we ended up making something up for him…"

The exhausted woman let out a breath of relief, "I'm sorry… thank you Opal, I owe you one…"

"Of course anytime for you honey," pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

AN: Well how was that? Was this too fucked up? I'm sorry (not sorry) ;A; I don't know where this came from but let me know your thoughts! Why do you think Asami broke up with Korra? What do you think is gonna happen!?

P.S. I am high key loving short stories... it's b/c it's easier since I don't have to connect the plot line so much that it flows super nicely LOL! ;m; but I'm always itching to post something though so therefore this :P I'm such a horrible person sorry! BUT, fear not. The goddamn story (my second baby) I've been writing since after my first fanfic, I'ma say f*** it and post it soon ish. Meh whatever, what happens will happen :V

P.S.S: Don't worry it's not that fucked up, dark and angsty as this one, it's more normal! (Crime related, hint hint but the one I plan to post _after_ my next fanfic will be a complete modern setting one with no crime)

=D


	2. Hope

AN: Sorry it took a while to post, editing got me like... ugh such a pain... I also ended up writing too much so I changed this fanfic into 3 chaps instead of 2 chaps. Anyways, things are finally unraveling and Asami finally tells Korra why she broke up with her!

Enjoy! :)

P.S. I hope things make sense LOL.

* * *

Ch 2: Hope

Korra has been sleeping for about two days straight since she attempted suicide and Asami was in the middle of a check up and was changing out her IV drip. Her surgery had been successful and she is currently recuperating in one of the hospital's VIP rooms. Since, after all, the hospital did belong to Asami's family so, using her connections, the heiress had taken responsibility of Korra. Asami took care of her, watched over her, wiped down her body with damp towels, she did everything herself and used to this opportunity to bond with Korra again.

At least that was half of the reason why she did this and the other half was because the maiden's medical abilities were slightly hindered from being raped. So, she took it easy and did simple tasks and routines to hide this fact. The only people that knew were Opal, Bolin and the rape specialist, Katara. And even though she is an ER doctor, Asami managed to switch her responsibilities and left the more serious cases to her coworkers. The doctor ended up spending most of her time checking and following up on previous patients. She had plenty of down time because of this so, she inevitably read Korra's letter again and again and never felt so ashamed and apologetic before.

 _"Korra… is this my fault? Did I do this to you… just because I was young, stupid, and weak that I couldn't tell you that I was…"_ Sighing to herself, Asami set the down the medical clipboard and left the patient's room, sliding the door shut.

#

"I KNOW GUYS… Mako would have wanted me to report this but… but I can't… not after reading her letter… I-"

"Asami! Korra raped you for crying out loud! And her blood scan! It had freaking traces of heroin, ecstasy and other drugs!" Opal says with a voice filled with distress.

Looking at Asami sadly, "I'm sorry Asami… Opal's right you should report this… not only were you raped but she was taking several illegal drugs! Whether Mako would have wanted you or not, this isn't about him… this is about you Asami."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Look, Opal Bolin I love you guys and I know you're trying to do what's best for me but I can't do it! I can't do this to Korra, she… it's all my fault! I did this to her, I DID THIS TO HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She accidentally yells as hot tears start spilling out of her jade eyes, "I did it… I drove her into this corner, I did… I should have never left her! I should have never given up on our love just because I-" cupping her face in shame, regret and sorrow.

The couple look at each other before looking back at Asami and stood there silently until Opal finally walked over and pulled Asami into a hug. "I'm sorry… it's just… you've been through enough already when you were first… and then what happened to Mako…"

The maiden sighs as she wept and returned Opal's hug tightly, "I don't know what to do…"

#

Korra had a dream.

A dream where Asami and herself were still together. They had be dating for almost ten years now and they were inseparable. And currently, they were on vacation in some mystical world where there are spirits roaming around freely as a gust of wind blew at Korra's face. She shuts her eyes out of reflex and when she opened them, the younger woman could hear Asami's cute giggle as she extended out her hand. Korra flashed a great big grin before running over to take it and pulled her girlfriend around excitingly. She then eventually lifted up her lover and began spinning her around in a circle in a tight hug just as Asami leaned down to kiss her.

Everything was nice.

Bright, lively, and full of hope, Korra felt like a different person: warm, high-spirited and full of joy before suddenly, everything felt wrong. Dark clouds overshadowed the sky and panic quickly covered Korra's face and Asami was suddenly so far away. Korra ran after her like a madman but Asami only seemed to get further and further away. She never stopped running and screamed her lover's name over and over again before everything went black.

She woke up.

Spazzing briefly Korra roused in a horrible, cold sweat. She breathed out some heavy yet silent breaths before the first thing she immediately notices is Asami's back. Korra just laid there feeling agonized. Asami didn't disappear, she was right there, in _front_ of her for crying out loud! But, they weren't the same people from her dream, they weren't together and her fantasy only teased the drug addict of what they didn't become. _"Asami… I-I lov-"_ shutting her eyes, _"Why, why am I alive… Why! Why can't I just leave in peace?!"_

After about thirty painful seconds, the doctor finally turned around and noticed that she was awake. "Korra!" She flashed a big smile, "You're finally awake! I'm so glad you're finally awake, I-I was so worried that you'd…" Looking down at her bedsheet, she grabbed her arm before starting again. "I, I… read your letter… we… we need to talk."

"..."

Korra didn't respond and just looked at the woman with hateful, exhausted eyes. She was tired, tired of living and there was only rage in the pit of her stomach. She was just so furious to the point that she felt like vomiting.

"Look what happened five years ago… I… the reason why I broke up with you was because I was-"

"Shut up."

Asami froze at the sudden harsh toned voice.

"I don't want to hear it. I told you, I don't need anything from you. I don't need your pity or excuses. The Korra you knew five years ago died and will never come back!" She weakly yells as her body was itching from irritation because of the lack of the addictive drugs in her system. She couldn't help but feel more aggravated than usual, making her shake her leg annoyingly. Korra felt like snapping, lashing out at the woman in front of her and didn't know what _she_ would **do** or **say** to her ex lover.

"Th-that may be true but I _need_ to tell you, I have to, I… I'm sorry. It was my fault, it's all because of me that you-"

"I SAID. SHUT. UP."

Asami's eyebrows furrowed down, "No. You need to hear this Korra I broke up with you because I was-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I WAS PREGNANT!" She screams louder than intended.

Korra suddenly felt like she got hit by a large truck. She couldn't believe her ears, "W-What did you just say?" She says scared of knowing the truth. Knowing that she was right. That it was _her_ fault that they were no longer friends, let alone lovers.

"I said I was pregnant Korra... I was pregnant for god's sakes!" She finally spills out after five long years. "Mako was the father of course and I had already fallen in love you before I officially broke up with him. I didn't know at the time and I just… I was so confused and I didn't know what to do…" The maiden says with a shaky voice filled with emotion. "I… I wasn't ready to have a child Korra… I was only twenty one at the time and I… we had our lives ahead of us but then when I told him about the news he… Mako felt responsible and he said that he'd take responsibility and take care of me… I-I was just _so_ _scared_ and afraid that I… I left you…"

Korra looked at the heiress not believing the words that were being said. She froze before looking up towards the ceiling and avoided the truth by cupping her eyes. She felt betrayed. All of these years Korra had fallen apart and drowned herself with drugs, heinous activities, and abandoned her future and dreams for this? The emotional turmoil Korra went through far outclassed Asami's and it was upsetting. Sure. Asami was young, a student and wasn't prepared to become a mother _but,_ she was born to a rich family. She **had options** , stability and would have had support from her family whereas Korra had **nothing**.

Korra only ever had one reason for living and it was Asami.

 _Asami,_ was the only one that Korra could ever trust and rely on. Ever since they first met, she immediately became Korra's reason for living. _She_ inspired Korra and became her motivation and dream. She wanted to become a doctor because she admired Asami for her beliefs and selflessness. Then, when they somehow miraculously fell in love, Korra never felt more happier and lucky in her life before. It kept her motivitated in this world which she gave up on. After all, her parents had passed away when she was younger and she never got along with anyone at her orphanage. So, when Korra finally left that shit hole and studied to become a doctor, her life felt right. Together, with Asami. Life was tough but it was bearable because of Asami.

 _ **BUT**_ , Asami **LEFT** her.

Asami should have known how much Korra needed and loved her yet, instead of confronting and talking about her pregnancy together, s _he just broke up her._ Maybe this was what the two of them had been trying to tell Korra five years ago but she was too childish to listen to them. She didn't want to accept them breaking up. She couldn't bear the thought of not being together so she pushed them away. Korra ruined whatever friendship they could have had in the end for her selfishness. But, it didn't matter now. The damage has been dealt. _She was broken._ Nothing can ever ease or change the pain and suffering Korra went through all of these years.

Nothing.

Korra's resentment and sense of betrayal warped something inside of her making her laugh hysterically, "AHAHAHAAH YOU, YOU WERE PREGNANT?! AND WE? YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU WERE PREGNANT AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME? HAHAHA HAH HAA!" She spews hiding her guilt and hurt.

Asami couldn't help be feel irked by Korra's reaction. After everything she went through, the pressure behind her family's name, the pregnancy and countless of other issues, Korra had no right to mock her. "Was that so funny for you Korra?" She says in a shaking, angry voice.

Korra left one of her eyes covered, hiding her pain and tear as she glared at Asami. "Yeah… hahaha frankly it is Asami… and _was?_ Mako _**was**_ the father? Where is he now? I'm sure he became a cop so does that mean he's dead-"

Asami cut her off, slapping Korra hard on her cheek leaving a very red mark, "You're the worst…" blinking away her tears, the doctor quickly walked out of the room.

Korra waited until the door slammed shut before slowly curling into a ball. The void inside her chest suddenly became deeper and her heart shattered into a billion pieces. She buried her face between her legs and tears started dripping down her cheeks before a desperate whisper escaped from her lips, "That's why she… I knew it… it was _my fault_ that we… I should've have listened to you. Maybe we could've remained friends... but I loved you, I **would have** loved you more, I **could** have helped you! I could have _**been**_ there for you Asami but, **BUT you didn't** … you **LEFT** me…" she chuckles in devastation and sorrow.

Korra's world had come crashing down on her and the guilt ridden woman just sat there silently and watched as her tears dripped onto the blanket. _"I really am the WORST. There's no way she would have trusted me in the first place… hahaha..._ _ **why IS**_ _the_ _**world SO cruel…**_ _I_ _ **DON'T**_ _deserve THIS! Why…_ _WHY?_ _ **WHY**_ _is living_ _ **SO HARD**_ … _I… I am so_ _ **tired**_ _, so_ _ **sorry**_ … _**I've had enough...**_ _"_ Closing her eyes, she leaned back onto the mattress. She simply laid there until her tears had ceased to fall before eventually looking at the window blankly. Her eyes lost focus and she quietly stared at a mother bird feeding its chick on a tree nest by the window sill. Korra eventually fell asleep and by the time she woke up, it was as if she finally moved on.

The Korra that everyone knew was gone. She stopped talking. She refused to eat. She fought back whenever someone tried to force feed her or inject her with vitamins. She _**repeatedly**_ had rage fits and painful drug relapses _over_ and _**over**_ again. Her lifeless body was always emotionless yet irritated and her health was plummeting. She even lost a considerable amount of weight and all she ever did was simply sat or laid on the hospital bed before days became weeks which became months.

At the beginning of this problem, Asami avoided Korra after their confrontation. It had been awkward so she stopped visiting and checking up on the druggie leaving it to her coworkers. But as time passed, Korra's condition only got worse and worse. Then, finally after two long months Asami finally had the nerves to visit Korra again. When she laid her eyes on the sick woman, she froze and had a flashback from when she was raped. Chills when down her spine as she remembered the fear and pain before recalling Korra's face. Even though it was just for a split second, Asami recalled what she saw just before Korra flipped her over. Her face. It was filled with _so much_ grief, agony and pain that it made it seem like she was the victim and not herself.

Snapping out of her thought, she saw that same pained person sitting on the bed before her. Things were different this time but the feeling and vibe she gave off were identical. Since it didn't seem like Korra noticed or even cared that Asami had walked in, she tired to speak and when she opened her mouth, words failed to come. She ended up standing there in silence for a few long minutes watching Korra.

Asami noticed that her eyes were completely lifeless. It didn't have the same blue shine or fire that once covered her pupils. That's why she thought to herself, maybe, just maybe Korra was right. The person she knew and had loved died and left behind this empty body. Her heart sank, she didn't know what to do and was simply filled with so much regret.

 _"I hurt her… I should have told her about my pregnancy, maybe… maybe she could have helped me… she could have become apart of my family… I, I never even loved Mako romantically… he just helped me raise him and this ring on my finger… it's just for show to keep men away from me… I, I shut Korra out. I didn't go after her, I let her go! I did this._ _ **I DID THIS**_ _. I have to help her… I need to help Korra…"_

The heiress finally had some resolve. She was determined and wanted to bring back the woman she loved, the woman _she_ hurt. She needed Korra to hear her apology. She would do anything, even beg for a second chance if she had to. Otherwise, Asami would never forgive herself and spend the rest of her life trying to bring Korra back.

#

It was slightly cool and breezy outside when Asami came into the hospital holding a slightly squirming toddler on her hip. She slid open the door, went inside and walked over to Korra's bed before setting the little boy down. "Sweetie say hello to Korra, she's mama's old friend…"

The boy was only a bit older than four years old and he waddled over to the side of the bed Korra was facing. "Ko-Kowa?"

The mother smiled at her son's interest for her ex lover. "No sweetie, it's Korra. Kor-ra."

"Ko- Kor- Korra!" When his mom approved he sounded happy saying her name and bounced up and down. "Korra! Korra!"

Smiling, Asami walked over to her son and went down on her knees. Grabbing one of his tiny hands and one of Korra's frail hands, she pulled them towards another and let them touch before speaking, "Korra this is my son… Itsuki."

Smiling sadly to herself, Korra didn't budge a muscle or bat an eye. It felt hopeless and she didn't even realize that she was crying until her son wiped her tear away, "Mama? Why cry?"

Pulling her son into a light hug, "It's nothing sweetie, it's nothing… Korra is just sick and it makes me sad…"

Itsuki started becoming emotional as well before toughening up and patting his mother's back, "It! It ok! Korra will be ok!"

Asami embraced her son tighter and let out some muffled sniffles onto his small body. "Mm… Korra will be okay… she will be okay…"

#

A few weeks have passed now and things have been going smoothly more or less. The maiden had managed to get Opal and Bolin to give Korra a second chance because she deserved it. At least, Asami truly believed this because she was the reason that Korra became this way. So, she kinda forced her friends to give her a chance. Now, Korra only had to earn their trust again after she got out of her funk. But of course, that was easier said than done.

However, after the day that Korra and Itsuki first met, Asami has been taking Itsuki to visit Korra pretty frequently. It was actually always per his request and in fact, he had developed some strange obsession with her for some reason and his mother could never figure out why. Bolin once joked to Asami that Itsuki had a thing for Korra saying like mother like son but Asami had laughed it off. But thankfully for her son's persistent behavior, Korra finally reacted in some way. Whether it was glaring at him out of annoyance or turning her body away from him, Korra actually did something!

Although no matter how mad or irritated she was, Korra never once yelled or hurt him so Asami couldn't help but think that this was on purpose. Because Itsuki was _her son_ , her beloved child meaning that he was special. And then there was also his keen resemblance of her and Mako in him that Korra was sure to have noticed. That's why Asami thought, from the way Korra always treated him maybe, just maybe she couldn't hate him. He was just a innocent child that wanted to play with her, talk to her and become her friend. Korra probably didn't know what to do. It was easier for her to hate Asami and ignore strangers but he was different. He is the child of her beloved.

Then at some point, the interaction between the two of them started to make Asami jealous but also happy at the same time. When she watched Itsuki play with Korra mindlessly, she imagined what her life could've been if she just told Korra the truth. What she pictured was a very warm and happy family and Asami couldn't have regretted her decision any more than she ever has five years ago. Sitting on the chair by the window, Asami couldn't help but smile before whispering to herself.

"I should have told you Korra. We… you could've have loved my son with me… we could have become a family… I am so stupid… I am so sorry Korra... I am so _so_ sorry for not having faith in you, for abandoning our love, for not giving you a chance… please… talk to me… talk to me so I can say that I'm sorry. Beg for your forgiveness. Let me have a second chance in your life." She started softly crying to herself as Itsuki tried showing Korra a magic trick he learned at daycare. Wiping away her tear, she continued smiling and watched as her son interacted with her beloved.

#

"Hey Korra, I've been developing some medicine to help you feel some relief for your pain and withdrawal symptoms. I hope this works so you're not as irritated and hopefully you'll feel better…" She says in remorse while injecting the serum into her IV drip.

Setting the needle down, "You know, Itsuki wants to have a sleep over here." Laughing softly, "I told him that he can't because you need your space but I don't know how long he'll take that excuse…"

Looking into Korra's eyes, Asami grabbed her hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "I… I am so sorry Korra…" tears start forming as the maiden slowly collapsed to the floor, "I am so _so_ _ **so**_ sorry. I gave up on us! I should have told you I was pregnant. I am so sorry I gave up on our love. I am sorry for abandoning you. Please… please talk to me. I miss your voice. I miss your touch. Please, just give me a second chance so I can tell you how much I am sorry… I-I never stopped loving you Korra. I still do, I love you… please come back to me… give me a second chance to apologize and make it up to you!"

Asami was on her knees as she held onto Korra's hand tightly. Tears were gently running down her cheek as she looked up into Korra's eyes. The maiden saw some sort of shine in Korra's eyes but she assumed that it was because of the lighting and remained on the floor, stroking her hand while leaning in to kiss it. The only thing the maiden could ever do for Korra was display her affection. This was the only thing she could think of and she did this over and over again every time they were alone. This was all she could do, it was Asami's resolution and she would continue to do it for as long as it's needed.

#

It has now been two years since her son and Korra first met and Itsuki was excited and ecstatic about the recent news. "OH OH OH! Really mom? Is Korra going to live with us!

Russling his styled hair making him pout. "Yes Itsuki, for the tenth time Korra will be moving into our house _and_ live with us."

"YAY! YAY!" He rejoices while jumping up and down as his mother giggled at him.

Korra has been staying in the hospital for all of this time. However, thanks to Asami's big discovery of her powerful drug relief, Future Industries Hospital quickly became successful in the medical field. But due this, they decided to expand their hospital and they needed as much room as possible for their patients so her father made Asami decide between transferring Korra overseas or take her in. Of course, Asami immediately choose to take Korra in and made the arrangements for some proper medical equipments to be installed in her house. It took a few months but plans were finally set and they were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived, Itsuki waited in the lobby with Bolin and Opal while Asami grabbed Korra from her room.

When they were finally alone together, Asami quickly eased Korra into the wheelchair and kneeled in front of her. Grabbing a hold of her hands on her knees "Korra… I hope you're okay with this, moving in with Itsuki and me… I… you've become apart of my family and Itsuki really loves you and so do I... So please? Will you please say something…"

Silence.

The maiden lets out a soft sigh before leaning up to kiss Korra on her forehead. Noticing her red lipstick kiss mark, she quickly licked her thumb and wiped it clean. Turning the patient around, Asami started pushing her out the door and made her way down to the first floor.

Meanwhile, everytime the elevator dinged, Itsuki got really excited but disappointed when his mother didn't show up. Pouting, "Buuuu, where is mom and Korra!?" He started flutter kicking his legs while sitting on a tall chair.

"Hey don't worry kiddo! They'll be here anytime now so hang on tight!"

His lips were scrunched. "But, Uncle Bo! I don't want to wait!" He started throwing a tantrum.

"Itsuki, your mom is a very patient person and so was your dad! If you can't wait like five more minutes Uncle Bolin is going to have to give you a noogie!"

"Ahhhhh!" He squeals while grasping his head.

"Babe stop messing with our nephew so much!" Swatting him with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Ow! Opal come on!" He whins to his newly wedded wife, "I'm trying to teach him patience sweetheart!"

"He's only nine, let him be a kid! In the first place-"

The elevator dinged again but this time Itsuki bolted off, "Mom! Korra!"

"Anndddd there he goes…"

Itsuki circled his favorite person and mother before Asami managed to settle him down. He had a face of horror after Asami said something to him and immediately quieted down.

"Oh he's calm now…" Bolin says slightly surprised.

"I was trying to tell you babe, Asami knows how to take care of her son. Geez Bu Bu what are you going to do when our kid is born! Get Asami to talk to them?!"

"What! No! I'll learn, I swear I'll be a good dad okay babe! Just give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Mmhmm… of course." Opal says sarcastically while giving him the look.

"Aww babe!"

#

A few months have passed since Korra moved into their house and the two Sato's have grown perfectly accustomed to their life with Korra. They actually got used to her within their first week together and things were normal. It has been happy, warm and full of life despite Korra's condition. And thanking the spirits, Korra's health seemed to have improved and she's definitely been recovering.

Asami was truly happy that Korra would eat some food when she or Itsuki would feed her. She was happy that Korra looked at them when they talked to her. She was happy that Korra would mumble some sort of nonsensical answer to their questions. It was all of these small gestures and details that became the maiden's only hope. And no matter how much Asami got frustrated with herself by being so close yet far away, she didn't want to rush Korra into speaking or do anything uncomfortable. She was just happy and content waiting for Korra since her lifelong patient was finally taking a step towards recovery. Waiting was hard but, it was nothing.

Thinking back to it, Asami was truly happy that she made this big discovery of the powerful drug inhibitor which she created specifically for Korra. When she was still in the hospital, Asami desperately wanted to help Korra fight back her withdrawal symptoms since it was utterly bad, so, she experimented with medicine and eventually made this serum. And thankfully for her, it worked out and eventually created this opportunity for Asami to live with Korra due to their hospital's expansion.

Injecting the usual dosage into her vein. "There all finished…" She set the needle down and turned around.

Desperate life and hope flashes in Korra's eyes which Asami unfortunately misses. After all these years, she was ready. She was broken, but, ever since their reunion Korra finally felt like she was someone again. She really did give up on her life eight years ago but after meeting Itsuki, her life changed. He made her feel something again. He reminded Korra of Asami, innocent and loving. But, that alone wasn't enough. If it wasn't for Asami's smoldering love, affection and sincerity, Korra still would have been trapped within her darkest enemy, herself. She wasn't completely ready but she wanted to become apart of Asami's family. Together with Itsuki and Asami. The three of them.

#

"Mom can I sleep over with Korra?" He innocently asks while grinning.

"Wha- honey no you can't. She needs her space and we don't know if she-"

"Aww but why mammaaaa!" Itsuki starts crying and throwing a tantrum and wouldn't stop no matter how much Asami tried. So, she finally gave in and accepted her fate.

"OKAY! Okay fine sweetie… but on a few conditions Itsuki! One, the three of us will be sleeping together in my room. Two, if Korra suddenly feels sick you have to go back to your room no questions asked. And three… mm well just don't kick her in your sleep or anything. Understood?"

"Haii!" He excitedly agrees in Japanese.

When the time finally came around, they all went to bed together and at first, Korra seemed to have been uncomfortable sleeping with the Sato's but eventually she warmed up and relaxed a bit. On the other hand, Asami was obviously really nervous so she couldn't sleep a wink. She ended up watching her loved ones sleep and as time passed, she noticed that Korra became more and more comfortable enough that she snuggled with Itsuki.

Smiling softly to herself, _"It seems habits never change huh… Korra always did love cuddling, it was really cute when she snuggled against my chest… but now… she seems more… like a innocent scared child? She did say that it made her feel safe and at home so does that mean she… Korra, your hurt because of me… I wish I can tell you how much I regret leaving you… I wish I could go back in time and change the past… I miss you Korra, I really do. You belong in my family and I can't imagine my life without you anymore…"_

After this sleepover ended, Itsuki bugged Asami for another one, then another one and then another one until eventually they all slept with each other almost everyday. But of course, it was too much and Asami shoed Itsuki off into his own room. But at this point and time, Asami had grown accustomed to the warmth that her family created and ended up sleeping with Korra by herself.

At first it was extremely awkward, they were both stiff and uncomfortable but eventually it almost became natural and they were able to sleep comfortably. It really was like the old times, Korra ended up snuggling with Asami and it made her heart beat incredibly fast. It was heart wrenching yet endearing and she learned to love it. Love this. Love Korra more than ever before. Love her family, just the three of them. She would never take Korra's love for granted again. She swore this to herself.

Never again.

#

It was winter, late December in fact and it was close to that time of year. Christmas, but most importantly Asami's birthday. Korra knew that Asami had invited Bolin and Opal to come over for a Christmas party (plus surprise birthday party on their half) and she was nervous. She hasn't talked to Asami for five years while Asami had done the opposite.

Sure, Asami seemed to have forgiven Korra and wanted her to talk but that didn't change the fact that Korra had _**raped**_ her. She just couldn't shake off the deep fear in the pit of her stomach. She felt nauseous and was afraid of talking to Asami. However, she couldn't back down now since she had surprised Itsuki one day by talking to him in the spur of the moment. Korra remembers the day when she first spoke to him and it makes her smile every time because he jumped like crazy before flipping out.

"I-Itsuki…"

The boy suddenly jumped and froze before turning around slowly. "K-Korra?" His mouth dropped and his face lit up like fireworks before he ran over and pulled Korra into a crushing hug.

"OH MY SPIRITS YOU CAN TALK! YOU TALKED!"

"OOF! I-ITSUKI! CAN'T BREATH!"

"OH! I'M SO SORRY!" Jumping back, he quickly got off his favorite person. He was making such a charming yet boyish smile that would make anyone fall in love with him, just like his father Mako.

"H-hey kiddo…" Korra nervously says while slowly reaching up to rub her neck.

"You can talk! Oh my spirits! I'm not imagining things! You can talk!" He squeals while jogging in place, "OHHH BOYY! I NEED TO TELL MAMA!"

"W-WAIT!" She quickly stops him.

He freezes in place before giving her his attention again, "W-why? Mom wants to hear you talk… she used to cry all the time saying how much she misses your voice." He pouts while puckering his lips.

He looked incredibly adorable pouting just like his mother while the words he said panged Korra's heart at the same time. She knew and has seen Asami's sorrow but hearing it out loud, from her own son made her heart even clench more. "Itsuki… you… you see… before I… I got hurt... I did many bad things to myself… I poisoned my body and did something to your mother that hurt her badly... I'm not proud of it and I haven't been able to forgive myself for what I did… what I said… the pain and agony that I caused her is unforgivable and I'll never be able to forgive myself..." Korra didn't even know she had anymore tears left inside of her before they started pooling in her eyes again. "I… I am so sorry… I hurt your mom, I hurt her so bad and I am still hurting her… I'm sorry Itsuki, I'm just so _so_ sorry I hurt your-"

Korra was surprised when the boy had wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay… I forgive you… and I know my mama will forgive to, I just know it!"

Itsuki was still too young to understand the full grasp of Korra's crimes but she never felt like this before. It was as if the weight on her shoulders had finally been lifted before she broke down crying into his arms. Then like mother like son, he simply stood there awkwardly on his tippy toes and stroked her back. As if he knew what to do, he repeated the same words over and over again.

"It's okay I forgive you... my mama will forgive you… so please stop hurting yourself… please… we forgive you..." He quietly pleads again and again over Korra's soft sobs.

Itsuki said the words that Korra desperately needed to hear as if it was the most simplest and obvious thing out there. She felt choked. She couldn't breath as she broke down in his arms sobbing in misery in front of a innocent little boy who knows nothing about her dark past. She grabbed onto his small back returning the hug and cried for the next several minutes before calming down.

Itsuki didn't say anything and just wiped after her tears with his sweater when she was done. Korra sniffled a few times before talking. "T-thank you Itsuki… I… I think I can do it, I think I can tell Asami that I'm sorry…"

He flashed another cute grin before reassuring her, "I know you will! And I know mama will forgive you Korra!"

Korra smiles softly before sighing and the boy quickly frowns again, "What's wrong Korra?"

"Mmh I… I was thinking of telling her on Christmas… on… on her birthday… so that's why I was wondering if you… you could help me… it'll be our second secret from your mom?" She says with hope and a slight grin.

Itsuki whips out another big grin, "Yes! Of course! I get to keep a secret from mom?! Ohh! Yay wow this is so exciting!" Suddenly raising his sharp eyebrow, "Wait? Second secret? What's the first?"

"Well the fact that we talked is the first and the second is-" leaning closer into his ear, Korra whispered her plan "…."

The boy lets out an excited squeal and quickly nods. Raising up his pinky, "It's a secret!"

* * *

AN: Ah ahhh~ so how was this chapter? Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone... (I know it's trash, sorry!) Did you guess correctly? Did you see Asami being pregnant and having a kid coming? *smirks* But now you get to wait for me to finish writing the last chapter mwuahahaha!


	3. Family

AN: Thanks for sticking around till the end! Sorry for late post again, I struggled to write this chapter and rewrote this several times so I hope you like it! They have a lot of talking to do plus you get to learn more of what Asami went through so hang tight!

I hope you enjoy! :3

Edit: Not spoiling anything, just commenting to my 'haters.' (Well from AO3...)  
Okay so people from AO3 have been commenting about how they're upset with my story. Let me say this. Yes there should have been some justice that Korra should have paid. Yes Asami shouldn't be in love with Korra after what happened and gone through with therapy. BUT, this is a fanFICTION! I tried incorporating some realism into this but this story is about them forgiving and ending up together. It's a korrasami fanfic. Obviously they're going to end up together whereas in reality, that's a hell no.

So sorry if you don't see or believe in the 'hidden message' I'm trying to convey about giving people a second chance after they've done horrible deeds. Once again, I DON'T condone rape or even the usage of drugs. This fanfic is heavier than most, it has mature content and is just a fucked up, deep shit fanfic I wrote because I felt depressed one day. I am not an experienced writer since I literally just started writing for the first time this year in April, 2018. Things probably could've have been written or scripted better but this is one of my 'I don't care too much short stories.' My summary tells you that Korra rapes Asami and if you don't think they should end up together after that, DON'T READ any further! If you don't think Asami should forgive Korra, STOP here. You're welcome to leave hate/upset comments but don't expect me to respond to them because you've been warned.

* * *

Ch 3: Family

Korra watched as her beloved poured water onto her tan skin with a pail of water. Asami usually takes showers but they always bathed together for obvious reasons, Korra's body was physically weak. Today was no different and Asami started by splashing some water on her, scrubbed her with soap, shampooed her hair, and then rinsed off the suds. Then once she finishes bathing Korra, she would do the same and clean herself. And _every_ time this happened, Korra would always take sneak a peek at Asami and watched her every move from the tip of her fingers to her slender curves. But as Asami gradually started cleaned herself down lower, Korra always avoided looking at her sex. Pure guilt always prevented her from thinking, let alone looking at her womanhood.

As Korra sat there patiently waiting for Asami to be done, she thought to herself for the billionth time, becoming lovers again. That thought did in fact cross her mind countless times over and over again but she always stopped herself. Even **if** she desperately wanted to become apart of Asami's family openly, she gave up hope because she was just too weak. Her heart couldn't take such happiness after everything she has done. She couldn't accept it. She wouldn't accept it because she strongly believes that she doesn't deserve such happiness and couldn't bear to think about it any further. But, somewhere deep inside of her, Korra had this selfishness that wanted this happiness. That was why in the spur of the moment, she caved in and talked to Itsuki a while back.

"Ok I'm all set Korra."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Asami had turned around and helped the weak woman up. The maiden grabbed her left arm, wrapped it around her shoulder and placed her free arm around Korra's hip for support. During the past years, Korra's body rotted away and weakened to the point that it was hard for former drug addict to get around, let alone do anything by herself. That's why, this was one of the many reasons why Korra felt like burden. She was just too weak to do anything for herself and she couldn't help but make a unnoticeable frown.

However, Asami seemed to notice a change in Korra's mood and looked into her eyes, "Hey what's wrong Korra? Are you okay? Do you feel a little sick? Should I cancel the party?"

Surprised Korra quickly shakes her head side to side. She didn't want Asami to cancel her own Christmas party and was sure that Bolin and Opal had something planned for her birthday as well.

Side hugging her tighter, Asami leaned her forehead against Korra's, "Are you sure… I'm sure Bolin and Opal would understand if you don't want to…"

Korra wanted to say yes, that it was fine but she was afraid to speak so she fruitlessly tired one last time to utter a single damn word from her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly but nothing, nothing came out and she simply nodded her head while feeling great disappointment towards herself.

Asami leaned in affectionately and hummed into Korra's neck before guiding her beloved out the bathroom and dried off their bodies. Then once settled, she shuffled them over to their closet and picked out some nice clothes for Korra, a dark blue dress shirt with some white dress pants and a maroon blouse with black jeans for herself. Once they were all dressed, the maiden quickly picked out a simple gold necklace and bracelet and put them on alongside with her ruby red lipstick. She then helped Korra into her wheelchair and rolled her over into the living room. Turning on the TV, she left Korra with the remote and shouted for her son before heading into the kitchen and prepared for their party.

Itsuki came down shortly after he finished dressing himself and went into the kitchen to help out his mom. Although he ended up getting kicked out of the kitchen because he was playing around too much and snuck over with some snacks for Korra. He may have been a bit too grown up now, but he still hopped onto Korra's lap and fed her a couple bites of the cookies he stole as they watched the cartoon, _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ , together. It was the family's favorite show for multiple reasons and it was simply just a masterpiece.

Eventually, the newlyweds rung the doorbell and Itsuki ran over to open the door. To his mistake he was greeted by a crushing hug from his uncle and the party unofficially started. Opal couldn't help but roll her eyes and let the boys be boys and went to help Asami finish the preparations. When they were done, they ate dinner at a reasonable time, talked about many things, and even played some family games before finally opening the presents relatively early. Itsuki of course was the happiest out of them all and was overjoyed with all of his family's presents. Then not before long, Bolin excused himself and came out of nowhere, surprising Asami with beautiful, small cake while Opal pulled out their birthday gift from who knows where. There were many giggles and hugs before they all sung happy birthday together, except for Korra. She simply sat on her wheelchair smiling sadly while staring blankly at her friends and family as they celebrated together.

After things settle down, they continued their marathon of the _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ until at some point, Itsuki said he was going to steal Korra for a second and rolled her away. Korra was confused and completely forgot why until he whispered into her ear, "Korra are you ready?"

Suddenly remembering the promise she panicked and whispered, "W-Wait, on second thought I can't- I, I'm not ready!" Itsuki ignored her and ran off to get his mother, "I-Itsuki wait I can't! I'm not ready!"

He was long gone before Korra started tapping her fingers nervously, "No… no no no…. everything will be alright… you're going to be okay… it's all alright… Korra you'll be fine, you'll be-"

"Korra is everything okay? Do you not feel good or something? Itsuki said you needed something…" Asami calls out with a voice filled with worry.

 _"Shit!"_ Korra froze up and started shaking nervously, _"It's too late… do it Korra! Just say it just say it!"_ Her back was turned and she repeatedly opened her mouth again and again trying to speak up. She could hear and feel Asami getting close to her and that made things worse. She didn't have the guts to say it with Asami so close by because it made her feel more nauseous and her throat quickly became dry with that puking sensation.

"Korra… what's the matter do you really feel sick?" Asami repeats as she walks closer.

Opening her mouth once again, " _(Just say it! Korra just say it!)_ aa… I… I," shutting her eyes. "I-I AM SORRY! I am so, _so_ sorry for raping you Asami… I am sorry… I-I just…"

Asami froze in place with her mouth slightly agape. She couldn't believe her ears, "W-What did you just say Korra?"

Korra opened her eyes half way and looked at the floor shamefully before repeating herself in a whisper "I… I am sorry Asami… I am so sorry for raping you and burdening you for the last five years. I am so sor-"

Asami instantly pulled Korra into a tight hug from behind. She buried her face into Korra's neck and spoke with such relief, "Korra… you… you spoke! You finally said something!" Tears began forming in her pale green eyes, "I… I've missed your voice so much Korra…"

Korra wasn't sure what to do so she just sat there as Asami sniffled behind her. "Uh… um A-Asami… I… I am sorry… and um… h-happy birthday…"

Korra was extremely awkward and Asami didn't miss that but, she couldn't help but take in the fact that Korra finally talked after five long years! Then before long Asami took a deep breath and pulled away from her hug. She slowly turned around the wheelchair and looked Korra in the eyes. Of course the Korra tried avoiding eye contact but Asami stopped her by cupping her cheeks.

"I… I don't know if I've fully forgiven you for raping me but… but I want to give you a second chance… so for now, I will accept your apology…" Resting her forehead against Korra's.

Korra was still not looking her in the eyes and had a pained expression on her face. Asami noticed this and proceeded to plead for her attention, "Korra… please… will you please look me in the eyes… I need to tell you something important."

Guilt ridden, Korra didn't have it in her to look up.

"Korra… please I'm begging you."

Korra shut her eyes completely and felt Asami's breath on her face. She was afraid. There was just so much fear and anxiety there she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes again. "I… I'm sorry I can't do this… this was a mistake…"

"Korra it's okay… please… look me in the eyes."

Tears formed under her eyelids before she slowly believed in Asami's sincere voice and opened her eyes slightly. A similarly pained yet beautiful pair of light green eyes was looking earnestly into her cyan eyes. Korra felt vulnerable and they were practically as close as they could be and their lips were just an inch away. Asami ended up literally taking away Korra's breath because her anxiety and guilt came at her all at once that she couldn't breathe anymore. She started hyperventilating.

"It's okay… breathe in… and out… breathe in… and out… you're okay… you're okay…" Asami whispers while rubbing Korra's cheek with her thumb.

Korra had some point in time wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. She was tightly hugging the taller woman with her face buried in her neck while Asami gently patted her back. They were both honestly afraid that this was a dream. That _this_ moment after five _long_ years that Korra finally spoke. That Asami had accepted Korra's apology and didn't let her go. They didn't want this reality end and they remained there for a few minutes basking in this warmth. Eventually, Korra calmed down and her breathing leveled out and they shared a awkward yet comfortable silence before Asami started.

Kneeling down to face level again, "Korra listen. I, I am sorry. I never really apologized for breaking up with you… for leaving you all alone for the past years. I am sorry. It was all my fault. I destroyed our future together. I destroyed the family we could've made together… I am sorry. I am so sorry Korra. So please… will you be willing to give me a second chance? I swear on my son's name I will _never, ever,_ leave you alone again." She says filled with emotion built up for ten years not breaking eye contact.

Korra's eyes snapped wide open, she never thought that Asami would be apologizing to her. She always believed that it was her fault so she _never_ thought this would happen. Tears began falling from her face and she didn't know why. She tried speaking but this was different from last time, Korra didn't know what to say or do. Something inside of Korra seemed to just click back into place and she broke down. She was a sobbing mess in Asami's arms.

"Hah… ah… I… I…"

Asami didn't say anything and just pulled Korra in a hug while rubbing her back. She never once let go and embraced her with smoldering love, ignoring her own tears as she listened to Korra's sob; it was filled with agony yet it was comforting. Asami finally _heard_ Korra's voice. Her tears. Her pain and suffering. Together. Korra needed this. _This_ moment was what Asami had been waiting for all these years because Korra _had_ to take the first step. If she wasn't willing to share her feelings or ask for forgiveness, then the healing process would mean nothing.

That's why Asami never pressured Korra into speaking until now, she was ready. Korra bravely took that first step and Asami tightly grabbed onto her courage and wasn't about to let go. And since Korra finally took the first step, Asami was going to do the same. She has been trying to atone for her sins for the longest time and now she can truly ask for forgiveness. It wasn't solely Korra's fault. It wasn't Asami's fault either. This was between the _both_ of them and they both shared their own responsibilities.

"I… I love you Korra… when I left you, things were never the same… it never felt right and I never loved Mako in that way… but I became so busy with Itsuki and my job that I just buried my feelings for you… I love you Korra, so if you're willing to forgive me, can you please give _us_ a second chance? Things will probably be weird and awkward but what… what do you say?" Asami says with some hope in her voice.

"L-Love? She still loves me…" Korra whispers in her chest not believing herself.

"Yes Korra, I love you. For the past ten years, I always have."

Korra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing in Asami's comfortable scent. " _(I… I want this. I want to be with Asami, I…)_ I… I want to... give us… a second chance…" she finally musters barely loud enough for Asami to hear.

Relief overcame Asami and she squeezed Korra tightly before bringing their faces back together. The maiden was hesitant but she eventually brought their lips together. The kiss was awkward and stiff because neither of them wanted to kiss back fully. But, at the same time they wanted it so Asami ended up taking the lead and deepened the kiss, pecking Korra's lips repeatedly.

Then after some affection, Asami stopped and kissed her cheek one last time before standing upright. "We should probably go now, we've been up here for a long time…"

Korra was still dazed but she felt warm, "Mm… y-yeah…"

They finally reluctantly broke away from their hug and Asami led Korra back down to the party. No one commented on how long they were gone but when Korra started speaking, Bolin and Opal lost it and bombarded Korra with questions. They ended up talking even more until Itsuki crashed and fell asleep on Asami's lap. The mother then quickly carried him off the bed and tucked him in and came back down. The four of them talked at least a few more hours until it was late and the newlyweds ended up sleeping over in the guest room while Korra and Asami slept together for the first time as a couple. They were both extremely self conscious and nervous but the exhaustion from today crept up on them and they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

#

At the start of the new year, Korra started working on regaining her strength. Since she agreed to give their relationship a second chance, she was tired of being crippled. She didn't want to be a burden on Asami anymore so she spent most of her time in the house gym working out and stretching accordingly to Asami's regime. Then, finally after a couple months she managed to get back some of her strength. Although, of course, she wasn't as strong as before but she finally had hope. Even if she was still recovering from her drug relapses, she had enough courage and will to not remain the broken Korra she was.

At the beginning of her journey, Korra had talked it out with Asami again and again about what she should do and after their conversations, Korra decided that MMA fighting would be better for her. The former junkie actually took a fancy to fighting people so, Korra focused her training on that instead of resuming her passion of becoming a doctor. This was mostly because it'd be extremely difficult to do so considering her past and the rap sheet she had. But, even if things were tough, she had support from Asami and Itsuki so Korra couldn't be any happier.

As for Asami and Korra's relationship as a couple, things have been going well. They've talked, listened and supported each other time and time again but the most serious and much needed conversation happened a few weeks back.

*flashback*

"Korra, can we talk?"

"Hm yeah, what's wrong Asami?"

"Mm... how should I put this… I know we've technically talked about this plenty of times and it's an uncomfortable topic but… but can we just talk one last time? About us. We've never actually had a proper conversation about what we did and why… it's always been one sided so… can we talk?"

Korra's eyes widen slightly but she had a solemn look of understanding on her face. "Mmh, yeah of course… I'll start first I guess… but it's… kinda of a long story…"

Smiling reassuringly, "I'll listen to you as long as it takes… I need this, I… I want to know what exactly **my** **mistake** did… this way I can hopefully fix and make it up to you…"

Making a slight smile while sitting down across Asami, "Okay well… on the first day that it was official… I, I was a mess and broke down pretty badly. I stayed in all day, drank enough to drown my sorrows and passed out. I even took whatever gave me a high and didn't care about myself whatsoever. I skipped all my classes and when I eventually managed to accept that it _did_ happen, I dropped out of school… then I used all of my money on more alcohol and drugs until I ran out of money and was completely broke… I ended up wandering the streets for days or even weeks and well… I wandered into the sketch side of town…"

Rubbing her knuckles nervously, "That's when I was… well, someone… introduced me to underground fighting. I didn't really care so I jumped the gun and took the opportunity… It was tough at first but I was desperate and quickly got the hang of it..." Chuckling softly, "I remember getting messed up so bad that my body was sore for days and I couldn't move. My body just felt like led most of the time and it got swollen over and over again that it felt like I was going to die… But it was actually comforting… it reflected what I felt and I toughed it out… I had to… I needed the money and not before long, I learned the ways and I started winning big… and well because of this, the more drugs and illegal activities I did…"

Looking up sadly, Asami just sat there patiently, listening to her story without interrupting her. "But… at times, I felt empty, depressed, whatever you want to call it, every time, _every time_ when things got hard, I would always remember you and sadly that would always make me so furious and sad that it kept me going when I wanted to give up… ah but don't get me wrong I tried moving on Asami, I tried really hard but I never could… I just loved you too much that when I tried dating someone else, it never worked out… I always thought about you so only friends for benefit was all I had for a relationship..."

Letting out a sigh, "Things only got worse from there… The more drugs I took the more money I needed. The more money I needed, the more fights I fought. The more fights I fought the more drugs I took. It was an endless cycle and it only got worse and worse and by the time I knew it, I became heavily addicted to drugs and fighting… and whenever I didn't take them, I'd always feel like shit so I only took more and more… and then my, my sponsor… he fed my addictions because of my talent for fighting and gave me whatever I needed and life was great… at least that's what I thought… drugs, fights, sex, you name it, those things became my comfort and I… before I knew it five years had passed and then I got knocked out by some new drug. That's how I ran into you again… my mind was really just fucked up at the time so I… I don't know why I did _that_ to you…"

Cupping her face, "I, I think it was because I was jealous… you just looked happy, successful and as beautiful as ever… It didn't help that I still didn't know why you broke up with me at the time and I couldn't help but feel so damn mad… mad that… that you had everything I didn't have… the dream job that we had once aimed for together… friends and family… I thought for sure that you and Mako had a family and lived a perfectly happy life together… you, you know… I never did plan on ki-kidnapping you let alone r-raping you… to be honest I just indulged myself with more drugs to numb out my feelings… but that didn't quite work and I ended up stalking you for a few days before I decided that I wanted an explanation so I could end it for good. But, but then something inside me just snapped while I waited for you …"

Asami was shocked at her confession but she still didn't say or ask anything and just listened to what Korra had to say with all of her earnest attention.

"T-That day that it happened… I-I really only wanted to talk to you, honesty! But, but when I saw you pulling up in your driveway, my mind was just so fucked up from the drugs and I… I don't know what happened and the next thing I knew… I… I was raping you… I am sorry Asami… I will never forgive myself as long as I live… I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am… I, I just am so so sorr-"

"Korra!" Drawing the line there, "It's… it's okay… I know you weren't in the right of mind when you… when you violated me… But… but we need to both accept the fact that it did happen. You violated me."

Korra winced with a face of remorse.

"It, it wasn't right for you to do so but it happened. And… and I'm glad you did…"

Korra now had a confused face.

"You see… because of what you did to me, look. Look at all the good things that have happened to me, to you, _to_ _ **us**_. We are finally dating again and you have become an irreplaceable family member for both me and Itsuki… and I… it's time for you to hear what I went through all of these years… I was a mess as well Korra. When I broke up with you, I often had to keep reminding myself that it was over… that I _did_ break up with you. But it was an utter mistake because I couldn't be the same person who I was… with you… I always felt stressed, depressed and sick most of the time. I ended up having to force myself to eat time and time again because I was pregnant…"

Looking up, she made a sad smile. "So I ended up getting depression and my hormones were just all over the place… I… I was so afraid and worried… there is just so much pressure from being the only child of a major hospital and I, I just couldn't disgrace our family name… I already had a lot of expectations of becoming a great doctor and being pregnant didn't help… getting an abortion was also not an option and my father… he was furious at first of course since it only delayed my career but we talked it out… and then there was the pains and burden of nurturing a child in your uterus… it was horrible and agonizing and I was all alone. Oh, and yes Mako did try to be by my side but I didn't want him. He didn't understand me the way you did and he was never there when I woke up countless times in the middle of the night, puking out my guts… it was just so lonely and painful and I was just, just _alone_. This was probably when I finally realized that I never knew how much support you gave me until after you disappeared…"

Rubbing her face, "I tried looking for you during that time you know… You never responded to my calls or texts and I tried looking at our old apartment over and over again but no one was ever there… and sadly it turns out, you never did move out and we just missed each other like someone was writing a horrible story between us… I really did try Korra but I grew tired…" she says in a solemn voice, "I lost hope… I figured you hated me so I gave up… I accepted that I wouldn't be able to find you and the next few months were the longest I experienced until I eventually gave birth… and when, when Itsuki was born at the hospital… I, I instantly regretted everything more than ever before… it didn't feel right… you weren't there Korra… by my side like you always had been… of course I was still happy because my son was finally born but… but it just didn't feel right…"

Making a sad smile, "And that ring on my finger… that was a part of a deal that I made with Mako since I told him that I didn't love him romantically and he accepted that. I allowed him to be a father to his son and we had our arrangements… but that is a different story for another day and so, eventually I became a full time doctor and he became a detective. But… but ironically enough… my first patient after my residency was officially over… it was Mako… he… he was severely injured in a triad operation and, and I couldn't save him… he, he _died_ in **my care** Korra! And, and I…" shutting her eyes she took a deep breath before starting again, "This was the hardest case I ever dealt with… not only did I lose one of my best friends, my son also lost his father and I… I just…"

Letting out a heavy sigh, "It was tough and it messed me up pretty bad but I… I couldn't be weak. My son needed me so I had no choice but to move on." Letting out a heavy scoff at herself, "I never even properly said goodbye to Mako… I just buried my feelings and I became numb… I had so much stress and anxiety going on that I never could relax…" laughing sadly, "I ended up drowning myself with work so my life practically only revolved around my patients and my son. I couldn't deal with _anything_ let alone anyone else and just like that five years passed and when I ran into you at the hospital… so many old emotions resurfaced and so much guilt, sorrow and frustration came back to me all at once that I wasn't sure what to do…"

Looking Korra in her eyes, "After that incident… I felt so scared and lost but when I read your letter, I immediately sobered up and my heart stopped… I couldn't believe what just had happened and I… everything was a mess and you became so sick and… and it was all my fault! I'm such a fool, an idiot Korra… I did this. It wasn't because of you or Mako, just me. It was my fault. I thought to myself over and over again that if I had just told you about my pregnancy, we… we could have been together… I am just so mad at myself and I am so sorry…"

"Asami… I…"

"Listen Korra, it is _not_ your fault but no matter what I say, you keep believing that it is… but I don't think so… if anything we're both to blame and that's why we… we have to move on Korra… the both of us… we've done and said things that we will never forget and will _forever_ regret but that won't change what happened between us. _It happened._ We hurt each other so much that there is a deep scar somewhere on us… but, but I don't want us to carry this burden anymore… I love you and you love me. That's why, isn't that enough?"

Sitting up she walked towards Korra and pulled her into a tight hug of love and comfort. "We love each other so much but we are also sad and remorseful of what happened between us… there is just so much guilt and we can't move on if we keep bringing this up… that's why it shouldn't be taboo… what happened has happened and I forgive you. And you never blamed me for anything so can't we just make up? Let's accept what happened and move on. I love you and that's all the matters now... So, do you think we can finally call it truce? No more apologies… just us. A fresh start. It's all in the past now and we live in the present. Our future is for us to decide and I refuse to live with all of this angst… it's tiring Korra. I love you and I don't care about anything else."

"Asami… I…" hugging her back tightly, "Y-You're right. It is tiring and I love you too, that's why I… we… we're ready. I want to move on. I want you and I love you so, so much…" burying her face into Asami's neck.

They both had a soft and refreshed smile as they stood there embracing each other tightly in silence for who knows how long, basking in their warmth and comfort until Itsuki knocked on the door.

"Mom, Korra, I'm hungry can we eat dinner now?"

The two of them looked at each other before grinning, "We should go feed our son now… who knows how long we've been hugging for." Asami jokes. Looking at the door, "Yeah we'll be right down Itsuki," she calls out.

Korra smiles again and whispers into her neck, "Not long enough…"

Asami looked down into Korra's eyes before kissing her cheek, "Yeah you're right… However, I don't want to starve my son so let's go eat dinner... together."

Making her most refreshed smile, "Yeah let's!"

#

Fastforwarding to the present, Asami and Korra have a steady relationship. Although Asami has a busy schedule from her irregular hours as a doctor, they've been doing really well. Even though they don't see each other as much as they like, they made it work. Korra always brought Asami lunch and they hung out often during her breaks. Since Korra was basically free and they lived near the hospital, she made sure to walk over and see Asami when she had time. But whenever her lover was busy, Korra would end up spending most of her time with their new puppy they adopted a few months back.

It was a small, snow white husky that Itsuki insisted on keeping when the puppy ended up on their front yard. He said something along the lines that it was faith and that she was a sign the world gave to them since their relationship finally felt like a true family after all these years. So, after Itsuki's begging, Asami caved in and allowed him to keep the puppy. Half of it was because of her son and the other half was because of Korra. Since Itsuki has school, he couldn't keep Korra company all the time so the pupper was perfect. The cute little fella kept Korra company while she focused on her recovery and they named her Naga.

Korra actually ended up bonding with the puppy really well and they enjoyed hanging out and playing with each other. And it turns out that she actually made Korra happier so Asami had no regrets whatsoever with adopting the puppy. And even though Korra didn't actually have a real job, taking care of Itsuki and Naga made her quite busy. But these things were a great help to Korra's therapy and recovery since after all, she _is_ still recovering from her drug addiction.

So aside from their usual work and errands, Korra was extremely happy with her new start and Asami couldn't be any happier as well. Korra's gotten better over the past months enough that she would do many small, cute gestures like preparing a mini dinner date on their balcony or bringing her some bright colored flowers at the hospital. It was just like when they first dated and it was cute. Asami enjoyed every single little thing that Korra did for her.

But, despite how much Asami appreciated it, she felt bad at times because even though Korra did so many loving things for her, she'd end up being too busy to return the favor. The only time that Asami could be affectionate was when they ate together, relaxed at home or even when slept together and that was about it. These past months have been wonderful but Asami has been… well, bluntly putting it, sexually frustrated. It's been too long since she's had sexual intercourse and the last thing she experienced was when Korra forced herself on her. At first she was fine with this but after rekindling their serious relationship she's been… teased way too often.

Korra was healthy and strong so she stopped needing Asami's help like: moving around, feeding her, and giving her baths. This used to be Asami's form of affection for Korra but ever since she stopped, Asami started getting antsy. They've been sleeping together in the same bed for the past couple years and it was fairly recent that they officially started dating however, within that time frame, nothing has happened.

That's why Asami always thought about this, how the hell does two people in a intimate relationship not have sex? But when she thought about it, there was no way Korra would make a move so it was up to her. Then thinking about that, she couldn't bring herself to have sex with Korra and half of it was because Asami was still afraid. The trauma of rape isn't forgettable and she was still insecure but the other half… she wasn't sure. Was it because she was afraid of moving on in their relationship? Or was she afraid that things would change for the worse? She loved her new life with Korra and she didn't want that to disappear so Asami just didn't know what to do.

"Mmh…"

Asami released Korra's lips with a slight pop, she pushed herself on top of the younger woman and leaned further into the kiss. It felt good. It was pleasurable and enjoyable for the both of them. Asami slipped in her tongue and started swirling it side to side before sucking it lightly. They both moaned in the kiss and things were becoming very sensual. Korra started trailing her hands up Asami's legs and when she slid them under her shirt, Asami flinched and her breath hitched. She immediately pulled back from the kiss and things became awkward.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other silently before Korra spoke up, "I, I should go wake Itsuki up for school…" She gently pushes Asami off of her and got out of bed.

"Y-Yeah I'll go make him some breakfast…"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she walked out the door and when the door closed shut Asami started whispering to herself, "Dammit! Things were going so well and you just had to flinch Asami come on!" Face planting on to her pillow.

#

It was Saturday evening and Asami and Opal were getting a bite to eat at the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall because it was their rare day off together. As Opal absent mindlessly drank her tea, she raised her eyebrow when she saw Asami stabbing away her seaweed noodles.

"What's wrong Asami you've been... off these days?"

"Hm? Nothing, it's nothing Opal…"

Not believing her, "Oh no you don't! You have a bad habit of keeping things to yourself so spill it!"

"Opal… really it's nothing."

"Asami…"

"..."

"Asami!"

"Arghh! It's really nothing okay! I'm just sexual frustated!" She confesses before they both freeze up, "D-Did I just really say that out loud?" She felt herself becoming warm and red.

"Y-Yeah you definitely just said that Asami…"

"UGHH!" Banging her head on the table before crying out a muffled whimper, "I can't believe I just said that! Oh my god Asami! What's wrong with you!"

Opal couldn't help but tease her, "Well you said it yourself hon, you're sexually frustrated pfft-"

She snapped upright bright red, "Opal! That's not funny!"

"Sorry sorry you know I had to… anyways what's wrong? Why haven't you had sex? Is… is it because of… you know…"

Asami let out a deep sigh, "I… I want to… but my body seems to remember and everytime Korra touches me, I… I freak out and we stop…"

"Asami… have you talked about this with Korra yet?"

Looking at her friend strangelty, "N-No why would I? It's not her fault it's my-"

"Asami… come on you know that's not true. Sex isn't a one sided thing, it's been two people. You two especially, need to sort things out in that area now that you're actually dating again…"

"... Y-You're right but what the heck am I supposed to say?! Babe, I want to have sex with you but sorry I can't because my body's scared?! What kind of reason is that!"

Flinching, "True true… but honestly, I don't know! Just be honest, you two are finally a couple again after ten long years so just talk! It's good for the both of you to know each other's feelings."

Letting out a sigh, "Okay… fine I'll talk to Korra tonight then…"

Smirking slightly, "There you go sweetie! I believe in you, you got this!"

#

"Korra can we talk?"

Korra was in the middle of holding up Itsuki like a airplane and he was swinging around his arms and legs happily while squealing. "Hm? Yeah what's up Asami?"

The mother couldn't help but giggle and cover her mouth when her son accidently kicked Korra in the face getting "OOF!" in response.

"Oww Itsuki! That hurt, that does it now kiddo! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Korra started running around the house and dipped the boy up and down randomly several times.

"AAHHHH!" He screams in excitement and terror.

"I'll talk to you when we're alone baby… in private… in our room…"

Korra's eyebrow went up, something was up but Asami said they were going to talk about it so she left it at that. "Got it babe, you hear that Itsuki? Your mom and I need to talk so you need to go brush your teeth and go bed!"

"Awww no!" He started flutter kicking and flailing about.

"Ha, ha, haa! But before you do, you need to safety land the plane before it's too late!"

"WAAHH!" The boy jerked back and forth before he started 'steering' the plane.

Asami couldn't help but smile at her family. This was nice, it took a while but they were finally a true family. The mother simply stood there and smiled dearly enjoying the sight of her beloveds. Korra made dramatic plane noises and continued running around with Naga chasing after her before eventually leading their son into the bathroom and got him ready for bed.

While Korra was doing all of this, Asami went into their bed room and changed into her sexiest pair of lingerie. She then wore a single burgundy blouse with only a few buttons buttoned up in the middle and her chest was practically exposed while her panties were showing through from the bottom of the shirt. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before she could hear Korra speaking from the hallway.

"Sorry! Itsuki started splashing me with wa-ter…"

Right when she walked in, Asami turned off the lights. The curtains were already closed so it was pretty dark in the room and she was hiding behind the door so Korra couldn't see her.

"A-Asami?" Korra says while suddenly feeling like she's in deep shit. "B-Babe… d-did I do something wrong? Is, is it because I accidentally ate the last bit of ice cream you were saving?! I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Asami slammed the door shut and locked it before quickly pulling Korra into a kiss.

"Mm…"

A moan left both of their mouths before Korra grabbed on to Asami's hips. Releasing her lips with a pop, "No, I'm not mad Korra… I just…" letting out a sigh. "Honestly… I've just… been sexually frustrated but, but every time we try to do something I… I panic… I'm sorry I really want to have sex with you but every time you touch me I-I just freeze…"

Korra lifted up one of her eyebrows surprised at Asami's sudden confession. She definitely wasn't expecting this. "A-Asami…"

Asami tightened their hug and purposely pushed her breasts against Korra's body. "I… I do want to have sex with you Korra… I'm ready but I just… I don't know what to do…"

Korra's expression softened, "Asami…" glancing at her chest, she gulped before closing her eyes and thought to herself, "Sooo… you're okay when you touch me right?"

She nodded affirmatively, "It's just when you touch my skin that I…"

Letting out a soft breath, "Okay I understand… let's do it. If… if you don't mind then, then I won't touch you and you can do whatever you want to me…"

Asami's eyes widened, she never thought about that and it was the simplest idea ever. "Yeah… I don't mind… I would love that," kissing her cheek.

Korra made a soft smile before speaking, "Cool… but in that case I have a favor as well… can you um… can you b-blindfold me… I… I can't look you in the eye after what I… I just can't Asami…"

"... Alright but just tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?" She reaches over and grabs a thin piece of fabric from her drawer, "Before I… you know… I, I'm okay with you just kissing me…"

Korra smiles before leaning forward and they both gently started kissing one another before deepening the kiss. Letting out a soft moan, Asami slipped in her tongue and start playing with Korra's. Eventually they somehow ended up on the bed and Asami switched their kissing angle again and again before stripping off her clothes. She slowly peeled off her blouse at a painfully slow pace, letting Korra joy the show. Now she was just in her lingerie and she could feel Korra's eyes eating her up.

The maiden smiles before leaning back down for a kiss and caressed Korra's back before taking off her top. Korra wiggled out of it because she was refraining from touching Asami's skin. She awkwardly gripped onto her own pants and leaned in for the kiss.

"Mm… it's okay... you can hug... me… while kissing…"

With permission, Korra slowly brought up her hands and held onto the back of her head and lower back. She felt Asami tense a little but waited until she relaxed a bit before applying actual pressure. Asami on the other hand felt nervous and could feel her heart beating rapidly but she was aroused. She's been dealing with sexual frustration for too long now and she didn't care anymore.

"Mm… mmhh Korra…"

Pushing her down on to the mattress, she continued with their sensual kiss before she broke free. Letting out a hot breath, she sat up and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside before slowly slipping off her panties. Her heart started racing faster and she was completely vulnerable but Korra kept her promise and didn't move. She only had this pained expression and was avoiding eye contact. Asami almost forgot about what her lover asked of her early and quickly reached for the blindfold. She then carefully tied it around Korra's eyes leaving her completely sightless and enjoyed tracing her fingers over the light trace of Korra's abs before leaning back down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Everything was black and Korra's heart started racing faster. She couldn't help but feel nervous and have some anxiety and self doubt, _"M-Maybe Asami doesn't want to have sex with me… she said she wanted to but I-I… I don't have that right…"_ she began breathing roughly but Asami cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

"It's okay Korra. I want you and I won't doing that makes me uncomfortable…"

True to her words, the maiden wanted to relieve her sexual tension and she planned to ease it as much as possible without having Korra touch her. They continued their make out session and Asami repeatedly kissed her lips over and over again switching their angles repeatedly but, as much as it felt good, it wasn't enough.

"Mmh… Korra… can you lift… your leg up?"

The maiden paused and pushed herself up, repositioning herself over Korra's leg as she obediently followed Asami's request and rose one of her legs up. Asami straddled her knee, placing her sex on it before leaning down for a kiss. Their tongues were rubbing against each other and Asami couldn't help but moan as she started rocking her body back and forth. Her sex was definitely wet and Korra could feel her wetness on her lower thigh.

"Mmh… Korra… higher… push you leg up more- AAH aahhah… yeah like that… mm…"

This was definitely teasing Korra since she never really moved but, that doesn't mean that this wasn't stimulating. Korra couldn't help but think to herself _"Fuck… why is she such a good kisser… and just… fuck her pussy is seriously wet! I want to move my knee but I can't! And, and her breasts… why are they so soft?! They're seriously rubbing against me for crying out loud. Ahh no no no I can hear how wet she is goddammit… I-I want to make love to her… but I can't… I don't have that right."_

Before long, Asami pulled away from the kiss and was immersed in rocking her body. Korra couldn't see anything so, she only listened to Asami's panting and felt her body rocking back and forth and fuck, it was seriously hot. Korra had a pretty good idea of what Asami was doing and the thought of it made her own sex numb and tingly.

Moaning loudly, Asami couldn't help but rock her body more aggressively because it felt so good to the point that it was unbearable. She started playing with her own stiff clit rubbing it in a circular motion as she jerked back and forth on Korra's knee. And while she did that, she played with her own breast, fondling it in a pleasant circular movement while twisting and rubbing her stiff nipple. Her breathing was haggard and she was about to cum. All the sudden, Asami seriously started rocking roughly against Korra's body.

 _"Fuck she's about to cum…"_ Biting her lower lip, Korra laid there feeling and hearing her girlfriend about to climax. It was seriously sexy, intense and it sounded like serious hard core porn but, then again they _were_ having sex or, well, at least Asami was having fun.

"AHH AHH Korra… Mmh… AAAH! AAAH AA-AAAHHHH!"

Grunting, Korra could feel Asami's lower lips throb on her leg. She was about to cum so Korra decided to cheat a little and rubbed her leg against her wet sex. She half expected Asami to flinch but she didn't and seemed to appreciate her gesture. Once Asami shuddered and let out a euphoric scream, she let out a couple breaths before settling down and fell onto Korra's chest. The maiden ended up hugging her lover as she panted for breath.

Awkwardly, Korra carefully wrapped her arms around Asami's back and embraced her as she calmed down. But she still was blindfolded so she couldn't see Asami's face of affection as she began to kiss her collarbone.

"Mmh… Korra… I love you…"

Smiling, Korra brought up her hand to stroke her beautiful, long raven black hair..

Glancing at Korra's wrist, a pang of guilt made Asami's heart throb. _"Korra's wrist is scared because of me… I burned her and made it worse…"_

Korra seemed noticed Asami's discomfort and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Asami smiled before kissing her back lovingly and then kissed her rough, scarred skin before making her way down towards Korra's breast.

"Thank you, that felt amazing… let me returned the favor…"

Softly smiling, "You don't have to… just rest okay baby? We can continue another time and maybe we can do it together next time…"

"Mm… you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just sleep okay?"

Kissing her neck, "Okay… then let me undo the blindfold…" Leaning up, Asami quickly took it off and they both smiled before she snuggled into her arms. "This is nice…"

"Mm… it is…"

#

It's been a few weeks since they had sex and they're slowly but surely making progress in that activity. But, currently it was late in the evening and Korra was sitting at her desk and was absentmindedly scribbling down some things on a piece of paper. Her tongue was sticking out half way and she scrunched her face trying to hurry up.

"Korra! Baby hurry up! We're gonna be late! Opal is about to give birth anytime soon!" Asami yells upstairs while putting on Itsuki's jacket.

Korra could hear Itsuki complain to his mother from downstairs, "Aww mom I'm old enough to put on my own sweater!" He pouts while crossing his arms.

"Hey, last time you didn't put it on and you caught a cold so deal with it! KORRA! BABY COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"COMING! JUST A SEC!" Scrambling, Korra quickly folded the piece of paper into thirds and shoved it into the drawer. She then quickly ran into the closest and grabbed a navy blue hoodie before running downstairs.

Raising her eyebrow with her hand on her hip, "Geez what were you doing up there?! Come on let's go!" Twirling her keys on her finger.

"Sorry! I forgot my phone and it took me a while to find it."

"Yeah yeah, let's hurry before that baby pops out!"

Making a lopsided grin, "Sounds good to me!"

They all quickly went inside the car and Asami sped over to the hospital in record time. The three of them barely made it in time to the waiting room where Bolin handed Asami their first born son, San and ran inside to be next to his wife. While the family of three patiently waited outside with baby San, they heard Opal let out a mighty scream before a baby's cry sounded off. The three of them looked at each other before smiling. Then after a few minutes Bolin walked outside and introduced their new born daughter, Toph. As they celebrated this beautiful moment of life together, in the Sato house, a slightly crumpled piece of paper laid inside an empty drawer. It wasn't really addressed to anyone in particular but it read:

 _"Dear to whom reads this,_

 _All Asami and I have done for the past ten years is hurt each other. We both regret what happened between us but we also believe that it brought us closer than ever before. Ten years of hardship is difficult to overcome but, Asami once told me that we can overcome anything together. That is why it is time for us to say farewell to our past instead of dwelling in misery. We have talked about our relationship again and again and everytime, it helped us understand each other again and again. Our wounds will probably never disappear but it has gotten lighter. It has healed just like the scar on my wrist..._

 _We are_ _ **done**_ _with the past and we have accepted what has happened so, only more time will truly heal our wounds. We still have things to sort out but we have a lifetime ahead of us… Our bond is stronger than ever before and only a bright future lays ahead of us. We just have to catch it, together. It is not about just me anymore. We are_ _ **not**_ _alone anymore. We have each other and our future will only be filled with happiness. Just the three of us._

 _ **Together.**_

 _Asami, Itsuki and I._

 _We are a_ _ **family**_ _._

 _So, Korra (and Asami) you better_ _ **not**_ _fuck up again. Just talk if you ever feel down or insecure. I will do my best to help you... and Asami… my love, if you somehow read this letter,_

 _ **Thank you so much for forgiving and believing in me.**_

 _ **I love you. I love you so so much.**_

 _-Korra"_

* * *

AN: Thank you again for reading my story! I hope it wasn't trash and was an ending that you could like/love. Let me know your thoughts! =)

Edit: Just an FYI, I love ! Everyone one here is so nice XD compared to AO3 ya'll way more respectful and awesome! :))) 3 3 3

(Psshhh of course I'm not roasting the kids over there just a little bit, of course not lololol)


End file.
